Dk64rules (series) VI - Chapter 5: Keyan's Anger
You are reading Chapter 1 of Dk64rules (series) VI. Please refer to this handy guide system to choose your next chapter (links coming soon). 1 2 3 4 5 'PREVIOUSLY...' Keyan: No...no, you didn't!! You broke a crystal! Jeshu: Yes...I did...and now I have a power! The power to destroy all that I hate, and protect the ones I care about! But most of all... Keyan: What?! Jeshu: To keep you from acquiring more crystals...I need all of them...ALL of them...to awaken my true self, a part of me I must discover... 'Chapter 5' Keyan: No...no, it can't be like this! It doesn't have to be! That is the path of evil, I'm sure! Jeshu: Yes Keyan, okay?! Yes it is! It is fate, that's what my spirit told me! You know what that is?! Predetermined, planned out, unchangeable!! Jeshu's anger, within the moonlight of midnight, let his power blossom, triggering a host of upgrades and new powers until he was enveloped in purple shadow; his evil had risen to the forefront. Keyan ran, and wouldn't shoot his friend with any attacks. "This can be changed", he kept in his thoughts. Keyan: What about Emily? What about me? Your evil won't protect anyone, it will destroy damn-near everything against your will! Stop! Jeshu: I will not! Your ignorance angers me! I can control my power! Jeshu shot out a Dark Stream (now a Dark Laser) towards Keyan, and Keyan was too late to block. He fell to the ground, feeling his energy sapping away...was this it? It seemed as though just a mere day ago, Jeshu and Keyan were the best of friends...until the crystal showed up. Now their story has turned dramatically downward, into a swirling maelstrom of sadness and evil. Jeshu: Awaken, mighty spirit from the crystal! Keyan: Urgh...no, Sixty, you were right...this is the grave evil... Jeshu had awakened the prophetic grave evil, one that had resided within him since birth...Negative Zero, Jeshu's ancestor who was himself in his time just a manifestation of evil...how could Keyan have been so naive? He wasn't attached to Jeshu, not as a friend at least...and now chaos has risen. Jeshu: Zero! God of war, and of shadow, direct me within fate's path! Zero (voice): So is the prophecy of evil, as foretold within ages past... As war waged between Keyan and Jeshu, Emily was watching from afar, shocked and deeply scared, even turning away for some time. As the battle kept going on, she couldn't take it anymore. She turned away, sat on the sidewalk, leaned against a building, and began tearing up...She did like both of them, and was sad with what they really were...especially since she liked Keyan even more than Jeshu, and cried in fear for his life... ???: Hey, quit crying! Emily: *sniff* ...What? ???: I'm Kneld. Follow me or die. Keyan: Jeshu...have you really left... Jeshu spoke no words as he readied a Threatening Blow towards Keyan. At last, Keyan had no choice but to blast Jeshu at the last second. The blast sent Jeshu flying backwards in the other direction. Keyan could see power leaving him, obviously Negative Zero had chosen to leave. But not before... Leaving behind a crystal. Keyan (picking it up): Alright, I need to speak with Sixty. Keyan fell into that sleep again and conversed with his ancestor, who explained stories past and foretold of the future, a power which he foretold before was located in another crystal. This crystal. Sixty: Emily has been taken by Kneld, a descendant of Merevelous, who fought my son but became good. I don't know of her condition, but you must make haste, for she'll meet a terrible fate if you don't save her. Jeshu is now within evil's grasp. Do not travel with him, and do not partner with him either. This is it. You must stop the evil prophecy from succeeding in its path. Category:Chapters Category:Fan Fiction Category:Voidverse Category:Voidverse Saga Chapters Category:Stories Category:Fan Fiction Chapters